


Любимый сын

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Mommy-kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Альтернативная версия проклятья Черной феи.





	Любимый сын

**Author's Note:**

> Мой личный хэппиэнд.

Гидеон занимался привычной работой, когда его отвлек шум мотора с улицы. Решив, что это явился один из клиентов, он вышел из подсобки ему навстречу, готовясь в очередной раз говорить со скучными людьми об их скучных вещах, но оказался ошеломлен увиденным и застыл, разинув рот. В лавку, завлекающе виляя бедрами, обтянутыми кожаными легинсами, вошла Фиона. От ее проникновенно-хищного взгляда Гидеона бросило в жар, и на щеках его проступил румянец.  
\- Ты... потрясающе выглядишь! - выпалил он, не задумываясь.  
Фиона тряхнула черной гривой и подошла ближе. Гидеон начал нервно перетаптываться с ноги на ногу, надеясь, что она не заметит его стояк.  
\- Прокатимся? - лучезарно улыбнулась женщина.  
\- Но... - жалобно отозвался Гидеон. - Я не... Мне надо... Я на работе... Папа будет недоволен...  
\- Ты уже взрослый, тебе не обязательно отпрашиваться у папы на ночь, - усмехнулась Фиона.  
Гидеон пробормотал себе под нос что-то невнятное. Стыдно признать, но в свои двадцать восемь он по-прежнему оставался девственником. Всю его жизнь составляли только каждодневная работа в лавке и строгие указания отца, что можно делать, а что нельзя. Бывало, он огрызался, как подросток, но никогда не решался на что-то большее. Время, проводимое с Фионой, он ценил за короткие глотки свободы. И заботу, которой его никогда не баловал отец.  
Мистер Голд любил свою неверную жену, бросившую их, когда Гидеон был младенцем. Иногда, в детстве, мальчику казалось, что отец винит в этом именно его. И заботится только из чувства долга - как о сыне любимой женщины. Но не питает любви. За годы ничего не поменялось. Фиона заменила ему мать и в какой-то мере отца. Она была добра, ласкова. Проводила с ним время. Ее прихода он ждал как отдушины. Она была его первой любовью. Еще в далеком детстве, будучи подростком, он мечтал, как однажды вырастет и станет мужчиной. И все между ними изменится. Она посмотрит на него иначе - как на мужчину, а не как на ребенка. Они поженятся, создадут семью...  
Но с годами ничего не менялось. Он по-прежнему оставался послушным папенькиным сынком, а она по-прежнему пеклась о нем как о малыше. Не находя в себе сил как-то изменить все это, Гидеон решил смириться и оставить свое счастье в несбыточных мечтах. Но сейчас это было... что-то новенькое.  
\- А куда мы поедем? - все же неуверенно спросил Гидеон, решившись попробовать.  
\- Это сюрприз, - усмехнулась Фиона, усаживаясь за руль байка.  
Гидеон скромненько примостился сзади и обхватил ее руками. Наверняка Фиона задом ощущала его вполне заметный стояк, однако даже не подала виду. Господи, как же хорошо, что отец его сейчас не видел...  
\- Не говори папе, что я катался на байке, - жалобно попросил Гидеон, крепче прижимаясь к ней, когда они набрали скорость.  
\- Боишься, что папочка тебя отшлепает? - засмеялась Фиона.  
Гидеон спрятал покрасневшее лицо у нее на плече.  
Она привезла его в лес. Некоторое время они прошли пешком, пока впереди не показалась палатка.  
\- Умеешь разводить костер? - поинтересовалась Фиона, скрывшись в палатке и спустя минуту вынырнув оттуда с пирогом в руках.  
\- Нет...  
\- Тогда нарежь пирог.  
Пока он исполнял просьбу, она ловко развела огонь и согрела чай. Когда все приготовления были закончены, они уселись на расстеленное одеяло и принялись за этот легкий ужин. От прохладного ветра Гидеон слегка охладил свой пыл. К тому же уже темнело, и в полумраке не так-то просто было разглядеть соблазнительные женские формы.  
На небе начинали появляться первые звезды. Фиона легла на одеяло, обратив взор на миллионы далеких огоньков в бескрайней черноте. Гидеон осторожно лег рядом и неловко поерзал, ища удобное положение. В этой ночи было нечто волшебное. Погрязший в каждодневной суете, в работе, в делах, он впервые увидел красоту тишины и покоя. И стало почему-то так обидно, что всю свою жизнь он был этого лишен...  
\- Ночью небо такое красивое... - прошептал он тихо. - Здесь я... чувствую себя живым. Чувствую, что я не просто марионетка. Здесь я как будто... свободен.  
\- Здесь нет твоего отца, - негромко ответила Фиона, перекатываясь на бок и вглядываясь в его лицо. - Здесь только ты и я.  
Гидеон робко потянулся к ней. К ее чуть приоткрытым губам. Она сама подалась вперед, встречаясь с ним в поцелуе, хотя он так боялся, что не получит взаимности... Он едва понимал, что делает. Счастье захлестывало, унося в глубокое море. Ее груди были такими мягкими... А сама она такой горячей, неистовой, яростной и нежной... Лес эхом разносил вокруг их стоны. Стыд и смущение от собственной неопытности быстро отошли на второй план - эти чудесные чувства не оставляли места для чего-то другого.  
Уснув в ее теплых объятиях, он был слишком погружен в негу своих сбывшихся мечт, чтобы почувствовать, как пылкое сердце снова забилось у него в груди.

Утром Фиона отвезла Гидеона домой. А вечером он внезапно заявился к ней в слезах и упал в ее объятия, едва она открыла дверь. Кое-как ей удалось усадить его на диван, напоить водой и слегка успокоить. А потом уже расспросить о том, что случилось.  
\- Меня папа выпорол! - признался он, всхлипывая.  
\- Почему ты ему позволил? - нахмурилась Фиона, прижав его к себе и снова принимаясь гладить, утешая, как ребенка. - Тебе пора жить отдельно от папы. Оставайся у меня.  
Гидеон уткнулся ей в грудь. И правда - совсем как маленький обиженный ребенок. Несчастный, никому не нужный, но всеми используемый. На самом деле все было не так. Она тоже использовала его. Чтобы быть вместе со своим настоящим сыном. Столько веков жила одной надеждой снова увидеть его... Ей не было дела до чувств этого маленького несчастного мальчика. Навсегда оставшегося отчаявшимся ребенком. Она не могла простить ему непослушание и дерзость. Он посмел предать ее, поднять на нее руку - и поплатился за это другом. Возможно, между ними было и нечто большее... В любом случае, он никогда не простил бы этого. Теперь его сердце билось в груди, а сознание полнилось фальшивыми воспоминаниями. Это не было честно по отношению к нему. Но разве после всего, что она с ним сделала, он смог бы быть счастливым иначе?  
\- Ты ужинал? - обеспокоенно спросила Фиона, отстранившись.  
Гидеон покачал головой.  
\- Ты всегда готовишь так вкусно, - похвалил он, наевшись. - И всегда так заботишься обо мне...  
Фиона благодарно улыбнулась.  
\- Тебе больно? Тебя папа больно выпорол?  
Смутившись, Гидеон кивнул, отводя взгляд.  
\- Иди ляг на кровать и разденься, - велела Фиона.  
\- Нет, я не могу... - замотал головой Гидеон, отчаянно краснея. - Стыдно...  
\- Я тебя уже видела голым. Ты меня стесняешься?  
\- Мне стыдно... Я хочу, чтобы ты воспринимала меня как мужчину... А не как мальчика, которого папа наказал...  
\- Пойдем, - решительно велела Фиона, потащив его за ручку - точно как маленького.  
Она сама привела его в спальню и раздела, а он только хныкал и безуспешно пытался прикрыться. Фиона уложила его на кровать и принялась смазывать прохладной мазью выпоротые ягодицы.  
\- Я не знаю, почему я ему это позволил... - глухо проговорил Гидеон, не поднимая лица от подушки. - Он на меня орал, и меня как будто парализовало... Я пошевелиться не мог... Я жалкий... Ты так думаешь?  
Ответом ему стал короткий, но нежный поцелуй в спину.  
\- Не говори глупости.  
Ее маленький мальчик не должен больше никого бояться. Никто больше не причинит ему боли. Ни зло, ни добро. Боль никогда не делала его сильнее. Боль ломала его.  
Фиона быстро сбросила с себя всю одежду. Гидеон тихо охнул, когда она, обнаженная, потерлась об него своим горячим телом. Ее маленький мальчик вскоре уснул беспробудным сном, забыв все свои печали. Это была прекрасная колыбельная для него.

Ночь была неспокойной. Фиона никак не могла расслабиться и забыться сном. Что-то тревожило ее. Что-то назревало. Тьма пришла в ее дом. Чтобы вернуть своего сына.  
\- Что за игру ты ведешь? - с порога спросил Румпельштильцхен, не размениваясь на приветствия.  
\- Уходи, пока Гидеон не проснулся, - без тени гостеприимства отрезала Фиона.  
\- Гидеон! Что тебе от него нужно? Зачем ты пудришь ему мозги?  
\- Я забочусь о нем.  
\- Ты лжешь ему. Как солгала мне.  
В руках Черной феи блеснул кинжал, заставив Темного вздрогнуть и оскалиться. Неужели он правда думал, что справится с ней так легко?  
\- Гидеон мой, - решительно заявила Фиона.  
\- Он с тобой только потому, что у тебя его сердце!  
\- Нет, его сердце на месте. Он со мной потому, что он этого хочет.  
\- Ничего, я это исправлю!  
\- Я не позволю тебе его ломать. Раздевайся. На пол.  
Повинуясь кинжалу, Темный исполнил приказ. Плеть ужалила беззащитную кожу, оставив на ней кровоточащий рубец.  
\- Не ори, ты разбудишь моего мальчика, - хмуро велела Фиона, когда Румпельштильцхен зашипел от боли. Она хлестала резко и безжалостно, нанося быстрые, четкие удары. - Не смей больше его трогать.  
\- Какого черта я поверил тебе?! - зашипел Темный. - Ты никогда не любила меня! Все было враньем! Ты бросила меня, выбрав власть!  
\- Я любила тебя, - криво усмехнулась Фиона, ударив его со всей силы. - Я любила ребенка, которого родила. И я стремилась к тебе любой ценой. А потом я узнала, какой ты. И ты совсем не тот ребенок. Ты жалкий жестокий трус.  
Ее сын не мог вырасти таким. Она изменила его судьбу. Она избавила его от участи спасителя. Но все равно перед ней сейчас был подлый и лживый эгоист - такой же, как все эти лицемерные герои. Он так же творил ужасные вещи, считая, что поступает правильно. Он так же был уверен, что все его действия - во благо.  
Ее сына уже не было. Может быть, его не было никогда. Судьба почему-то зло подшутила над ней, подкинув ей чужого, странного ребенка. Спасителя, которому была уготована судьба умереть.  
Ее сын сейчас спал наверху. Сильный, но в то же время слабый. Смелый трус. Спаситель, который никогда не был таковым. Ее маленький мальчик. Когда она увидела его, когда впервые взяла на руки - совсем не те чувства окутали ее, что при рождении первенца. Она не смогла полюбить его. Не смогла себе в этом признаться. Он все это время так нуждался в любящей матери... А ей так нужен был любимый сын...  
\- Что случилось? - сонно зевнув, спросил Гидеон, спускаясь по лестнице. - Я слышал шум...  
\- Все хорошо, - улыбнулась Фиона, обнимая его и уводя наверх. - Больше никто не потревожит твой сон.

Гидеон надеялся, что больше никогда не увидит отца. По крайней мере, что им не придется говорить. Пусть бы они сделали вид, что незнакомы - разве кому-то от этого стало бы хуже? Но отец пришел, когда Фионы не было дома. Некому было заступиться за него - а сам он, воспитанный послушным ребенком, не смеющим ступить ни шагу без позволения отца - не находил в себе сил ему противостоять.  
Он просто лишился чувств - а потом обнаружил себя привязанным к креслу.  
\- Пей, - приказал отец, поднося к его губам стакан со странно выглядящей жидкостью.  
\- Нет! - воскликнул Гидеон, отворачиваясь, и на мгновение его охватило чувство невиданной силы, как будто одно простое слово избавило от многолетних оков.  
Но отец не сдался так просто - он зажал ему нос, заставив проглотить мерзкую на вкус жидкость. Гидеон ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что произошло...  
\- Ты вспомнил? - нетерпеливо и нервно прорычал Румпельштильцхен, сдергивая с его рук веревки. - Ты знаешь, как убить ее? Ее слабые места?  
\- Иди к черту! - в истерике завопил Гидеон, задергавшись и рухнув на пол, еще до того, как его полностью отвязали. - Уходи! Проваливай! Не хочу тебя видеть!  
На его запястье тут же оказался браслет. Отец потащил за собой, хотя Гидеон и продолжал упрямо упираться. Снова беспомощный, снова лишенный магии. Уже в который раз... Почему они все не могли просто оставить его в покое?!  
Откуда-то сбоку Румпельштильцхену смачно прилетело кулаком по морде. Гидеон не отказался бы увидеть это снова - слезы сейчас слишком заливали глаза, да и вперед он совсем не смотрел... Отец растянулся на асфальте, а он оказался в теплых маминых объятиях.  
\- Он успел тебе что-то сделать? - обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Фиона, обхватив ладонями его лицо и бережно стирая пальцами слезы.  
Гидеон молча продемонстрировал ей браслет.  
\- Ну все, все, - ласково прошептала Фиона, прижимая его к себе и поглаживая по головке. - Мамочка тебя защитит. Никто тебя больше не тронет.  
Уткнувшись ей в волосы, Гидеон разрыдался снова. Если в ее сердце просто не было места кому-то еще... То теперь оно явно было занято совсем не отцом.

Гидеон лежал на троне, развалившись на нем поудобнее, и с наслаждением созерцал, как полуголый, закованный в цепи отец до блеска драит пол. Любимые печеньки одна за одной отправлялись в его рот, а крошки сыпались на пол, добавляя Румпельштильцхену работы. Его кинжал давно уже обратился в прах. Для владычицы темной магии не составляло труда проделать это. Гидеон теперь был не только ее сыном - он правил вместе с ней. Он создал этот новый мир. Он убил Спасительницу. По своей воле - и на этот раз ничто не смогло ему помешать.  
Черная фея подошла и уселась к нему на колени, принимаясь тискать его за щечки, набитые печеньками.  
\- Ну мама! - мычал Гидеон, сердито хмурясь.  
\- Ты такой миленький, - сюсюкала Фиона. - Утипусенька моя.  
Теперь ему навечно было двадцать восемь. Но, судя по тому, как к нему до сих пор относились... ему все еще было лет пять.


End file.
